1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controlled vibration of a massive body relative to a frame supporting an electromagnetic assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic vibrators and the like to which the present invention relates are already known as disclosed in the following prior U.S. patents of which applicant is aware:
U.s. pat. No. 2,276,510 -- Mar. 17, 1942 -- Newton PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,434,337 -- Jan. 13, 1948 -- Soderstrom PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,886,976 -- May 19, 1959 -- Dean PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,088,062 -- Apr. 30, 1963 -- Hudimac PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,116,428 -- Dec. 31, 1963 -- Blodgett et al. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,182,517 -- May 11, 1965 -- Dean PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,345,525 -- Oct. 3, 1967 -- MacBlane PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,733,500 -- May 15, 1973 -- Mushrush PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,775,625 -- Nov. 27, 1973 -- Brosch et al.